Demons and Angels
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: A new threat is stirring madness in the population, and one by one the Titan's fall prey to it. Raven battles to remain sane as she clings to the hope an angel will save them; that is if an over jealous vampire doesn't prevent it. Sequel to "Darkness in Me." RnR
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

Richard Greyson woke up with a hell of a head ache. He was really thirsty, and his eyesight was blurry. He had been knocked unconscious and as he regained focus he realized he was tied up to a chair in a cellar. Everything was in shadows, for the only light came from a battered old lamp hanging from the ceiling.

He heard footsteps approach him and then saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

"So you are behind this!?" barked the young hero to his captor. "I knew you were up to no good!"

"Easy now handsome, you get worked up easily… at this rate you'll be all wrinkly at 30."

"You let me go… the Titans will be here any minute now!" threatened the Titan's leader.

"That's a big, fat lie, and you know it." she answered in complete control of the situation "A little black birdie told me you like to go out alone… at least in this kind of missions."

"So what are you going to do? Make me disappear?"

"Oh no, why would I do that? It would break the heart of the Titans." she got closer to him and patted him on the back before closing in on him and whispered sweetly on his ear "You can just forget all you saw and everything will be alright."

"What makes you think I'm just going to pretend this never happened?" asked Nightwing scandalized.

"Who said anything about pretending? I said you will forget."

Nightwing was then grabbed by the face with both hands by his captor. She stared deeply into his eyes and he could feel her crimson eyes pierce his mind as she whispered faintly:

"Forget."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _If you've read my last 3 stories (Creatures of the Night, Blow Out the Candles, and Darkness in Me) you might skip the next part. If not, here's a little summary on the current story... _

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Previously on Creatures of the Night Saga..**

* * *

**Scene opens up to the image of the Titans leaving home. **

"So Robin… where are we going exactly…" asked Cyborg while he started the engine of the T-Car where they were all already seated.

"To the Bay District, to investigate a crime scene… and it's Nightwing…"

**Cut to: Crime scene where Chief Mathews is explaining the situation to the team. A dead body is sprawled in the ground in an eerie looking alley, his facial expression is of pure terror. **

"He was found like this, with no drop of blood on, or inside, or anywhere near the body, it's the weirdest thing… It's the third one reported so the locals are calling it the work of ´Jump Bay's Vampire´."

**Cut to: Raven sitting at The Hype, the local gay bar, when a girl approaches her. **

"Wanna get out? There's this vamp bar at the end of the street where I think we might fit in better." asked the dark, charming girl next to her.

"Vamp bar?"

"That's what the locals call it, it's this totally dark café filled with goth and freaky people… I'm Mika, by the way."

"Alright Mika… lead the way." answers Raven.

**Cut to: the interior of Vampire Bar where Mika and Raven immerse themselves in a pleasant conversation. **

"How do you know I'm not straight?" asked the Titan with curiosity.

"Well… I don't know actually. Are you?"

"I don't know." admitted Raven. "I've never been with a girl before."

"Are you enjoying your time with me?" inquired Mika.

"Yes. I am."

"Then, would you mind if we find out the answer together?"

Raven looked at her intently for a moment, before she finally nodded her consent.

**Cut to: various scenes of them at an ice cream parlor, the movies, dropping her off at her apartment, and then Raven knocking at her loft. **

Mika opens the door wearing a very short, skin tight black dress that left little to the imagination. Lust was quick to manifest in Raven and she couldn't stop herself from ogling.

"Like what you see?" Mika laughed lightheartedly. "Come on in."

**Cut to: the interior of Mika's bedroom**.

Raven is holding Mika against the wall while making out. As the session gets heated Raven takes a few steps back from the door, and when the bed hits the back of her knees, they both fall into the soft bed. Mika's small hands explore every inch of the empath until suddenly a loud crash interrupts them.

_CRASH_

Her lover jumped startled. Something exploded in the living room.

"What was that?"

**Cut to: Raven kissing Mika goodbye and apologizing. **

"Listen Mika, I have to go. Meet me tomorrow at the lighthouse at 8pm and we'll talk."

**Cut to: the Titans in the living room confronting Raven for being late to the battles. **

"I haven't neglected my duties for some guy! …It's a girl…" said the empath in a low voice much to the surprise of her team mates.

**Cut to: the outsides of the lighthouse overlooking the bay. **

"Mika there's something I need to tell you…"

Raven stopped what she was saying as she was interrupted by the loud sound of a motor vehicle approaching them at high speed. They both turned to the source of the sound and saw a big, tough looking guy in a motorcycle. It was Johnny Rancid…

**Cut to: Johnny Rancid shooting at them and Mika being hit. Raven is controlled by her demonic side and releases a powerful blast towards her opponent. Johnny smiles as he shows a talisman protecting him but then turns around to meet face to face with Mika covered in blood. **

"What are you doing here little girl? You should be dead from all that bleeding by now. Guess you will now serve me as leverage for my escape." said Johnny as he grabbed her from the collar of her shirt.

"I am, you know… dead."

Her eyes turned red and her fangs elongated. And before he could register what was happening, she had grabbed him with lightning reflexes from behind. Her arms gripped his head and neck as she sank her fangs into him. Blood could be seen dripping down Mika's jaw as she swallowed Rancid's life force.

"Jump Bay's Vampire." murmured Nightwing faintly.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower circular table at the briefing room. **

"Just to make sure we are clear, you are here as a potential suspect on the murder case of 7 college students in the past 2 months. You are presumed to be the killer known as the Jump Bay's Vampire. In case you are found guilty in this hearing we will hand you to the police."

"So you are saying I am guilty until proven innocent?" Mika quirked an eyebrow.

"We are working under that assumption, yes. How do you declare yourself?"

"Innocent. My alibi is sitting right there." said the vampire pointing at Raven.

**Cut to: Raven confronting Mika at Titan's Tower. **

"You forgive me? What about you? You lied about what you are also! What's your excuse?"

"I'm a vampire." said Mika in a deadpan expression.

"That's your excuse?" Raven was outraged.

"Lying comes with the job description."

**Cut to: Raven walking to the Vamp Bar, but as she approached everything faded to black. **

Raven regained consciousness as she was dragged through the floor of the sewer system by a grey skin hideous creature. It had deep, amber eyes, a wide mouth with vicious fangs and long, pointed nails. It pinched her in the chest with one of its nails, and as the monster approached with open jaws a silverback wolf tackled it from one side.

**Cut to: Mika kneeling in front of Raven as the Titans battled in the back. **

"You are getting a heart attack…" said Mika faintly to her "Don't worry. I won't let you die…"

Mika bit her tongue and blood began gushing from her. Then she drew near Raven and kissed her.

**Cut to: Titan's tower infirmary. **

"Mika… I'm sorry…"

"For what Rae?"

"For not trusting you…" Raven began her apology "for believing that you were a cold blooded murderer."

"You were not completely mistaken… I was…" then Mika grinned playfully "but I'm a vegetarian now! And I hope you will give me the opportunity of getting to know each other better… without all the lies."

**Cut to various scenes of: Mika biting a worker in a cave dressed as Nightwing, then biting Johnny Rancid in the middle of the street, and biting Mas and Menos in the tower as she escaped from a cage. **

"Guess I'm more of an antihero really."

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Rooftop at Raven's birthday celebration. **

"You really think you fool everyone?" said Arella talking with Mika on the sidelines.

"Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your daughter?" answered the vampire coolly.

"Please don't disappoint her." finally asked Arella as she walked away.

"Oh, I probably will... But I give you my word I'll try." whispered the vampire as she saw the woman hug her goodbyes to the Titans.

**Cut to: Raven's room. Raven and Mika were snuggled on Raven's bed. **

"What were you talking with my mother?"

"Oh she was just giving us her blessing."

"Liar." chastised Raven as she rolled her eyes.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Living Room. Richard and Mikaela having a discussion. **

"You know you are not worthy of dating a super heroine." yelled Nightwing.

**Cut to: Mika climbing the side of an ice truck and taking a seat next to the driver. **

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" yelled the man.

"You pissed me off!" and then she grabbed him by the collar and sank her teeth in his flesh. The ice truck lost control and crashed against a light post ending its journey.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Living Room. **

"And where is she now?" asked Raven to the Titan's leader.

"Probably taking out her wrath on some unsuspecting victim…" said Nightwing in a dry tone.

"Or maybe saving the city…. You got to check this out everyone!" said Cyborg he turned up the volume of the TV.

**Cut to: Mika's Loft. Raven is hugging Mika tightly. **

"My hero…" the Titan smiled.

"Oh… well you know me… I got inspired by your dedication to crime fighting…"

**Cut to: Various scenes of Raven and Mika making out, and Raven going all demonic; drinking Mika's blood from her lips during sex. Then Raven leaving the next day ashamed. Then calling Mika on the phone. **

_ I've just been busy… daddy dear wants me to earn my living so I'm working on a project. _

"Really? What are you working on?" asked Raven with curiosity.

_Look I really can't talk right now. Call you later, k'? _

**Cut to: Raven overhearing a conversation outside Nightwing's room. **

"According to the kidnappers' declaration Mika did not chase after them to save the people in the truck. She chased after them because they were in the way. The driver admitted she told him he had pissed her off before biting on his neck. He said to have been terrified."

"Richard you cannot tell that to Raven, she is devastated enough as it is." said Starfire.

**Cut to: Raven entering her room in a hurry. **

"She lied to me… again."

**Cut to: Titan's Tower containment cell. **

The Titans stared at the beast in human form locked in the dungeon through the screen in the living room. It was biting at the cell bars trying to get out. It was one of the three culprits that had caused a massacre in the Drive In Movie Theater.

"How is Gar?" asked their leader concerned.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other, until Raven finally spoke.

"He has a fever." answered the healer in concern "I think he might have caught an infection from the bite."

"Why don't we just ask your girlfriend Raven?" wondered Cyborg.

"I… haven't really spoken to her in a while…"

**Cut to: The Titans surrounding two Mikas and looking confused. Raven had trapped one of them with shadow tendrils. **

"Ok so evil clone over here is going down."

"No wait! Don't hurt her!" Mika ran to her side and stood in front of her double "Just let her go, please! She is not an evil clone; she's my twin sister Caroline."

**Cut to: Caroline introducing the Titans to a new vampire. **

"Welcome, I'm Nightwing, the leader of this team." said the Titan as he extended his hand to give her a handshake.

"Katherine." said the vampire accepting gesture "So to what do I own this unexpected pleasure?

"Mika here told us you are a doctor, and we are in need of one." answered Cyborg.

"Our friend is dying…" said Nightwing.

**Cut to: Dr. Katherine explaining the situation to the Titans. **

"I know it sounds Resident Evil, but it is there. Apparently it's highly contagious through blood exposure. I am going to have to test all of you in order to determine if you are not carrying the same virus from fighting the zombie vampires."

**Cut to: Mika and Nightwing sneaking in on Pentex Labs. **

"We are going to break in Pentex labs?" asked Mika baffled.

"Yes, I made some research on my computer and pinpointed a location where it was most likely the vampire zombies emerged from considering all factors. This was the most logical choice if anyone was making crazy experiments with a deadly virus. I'll just hack into their security system and we'll be in."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes… but the end justifies the means. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"I'm starting to see a side of you I never imagined you had." said Mika in a mocking tone.

"Just follow my lead, if I'm right in my theory you will be playing hero for real… and maybe Raven will be proud of you."

**Cut to: Richard and Mika inside a prison cell. **

Mika elongated her fangs and bit on her own wrist. When blood began pouring out she offered it to Richard.

**Cut to: The Titans watching Pentex building in shock as something in the lower floors exploded setting the building on fire. **

The Titans are getting people out, and as it is about to crumble to the ground they see Nightwing jump out from a window carrying Mika close to his chest. As the sunlight begins to burn her skin Raven covers her in shadows.

**Cut to: Nevermore, in Rage's realm. **

Mika was tied against the wall by dark shadow tendrils. Rage had taken her to the inside of a cave at the foothill of the volcano.

"Hey Luv, what are you doing?" asked Mika a little worried of what was coming "Want to play naughty again? Still rejoicing in our last bondage fun?"

"You consider yourself witty don't you? Didn't I tell you not to tempt my demonic side?" answered Rage in a deep, harsh voice.

"Sorry… you know how my foot loves to live on my mouth. But I promise I won't do that again… can I go now?"

"Do you also promise to stop lying to me to make me love you?" asked the demoness sourly.

"What? I'm not lying about that!" exclaimed her lover outraged.

"No, you just have a tendency of bending and hiding the truth to your advantage."

**Cut to: Titan's Tower infirmary. **

Everyone waited for Gar to come out of the bathroom, and when he did, they saw a blond, green eyed boy with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Dude! Where did you got this doctor? She made me look normal again, plus I get to keep my powers!"

"Garfield?"

"Yeah! It's me!" exclaimed the changeling.

"Thank you doctor." said Nightwing as he approached Katherine.

"Don't thank me until you get my receipt Nightwing."

**Cut to: Mika's loft terrace, where she and Caroline were overlooking the city. **

"She doesn't need to know this…"said Mika seriously.

"Didn't you say that one side of her was totally pissed at you for lying to her?"

"I'm not lying to her." defended the vampire.

"No, you are just hiding the truth and bending it to your advantage." replied her twin. "Tell me, what title are you going to claim?"

"I like the title of Prince… its classical, its…"

"Machiavellic?"

"Caroline you make it all sound so wrong, so twisted."

**Cut to: Raven and Mika talking in the lighthouse. **

"Are you sure that's all you had to tell me?"

"Yeah… what else could I be hiding from you?"

* * *

**_Author´s Notes_**_: I got the idea of the 'Previously On' from a Buffy Virtual Spinoff I really like. _I hope you liked it…

Now on with the story…


	2. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

**Chapter 1 - Betrayal**

* * *

It was one of those nights.

Rachel "Raven" Roth stared at the stack of magazines for the umpteenth time. She was doing detective work tonight dressed as a civilian. And was currently appointed tailing a drug junkie who happened to have the munchies and was indulging himself in everything he could lay hands on in that rundown mini market where she had stood for the last hour. The Titan hated doing police work, she always considered that's what police were hired for. But their leader had insisted; said there was a new drug in town very dangerous for the population.

She certainly couldn't care less. She had always thought drugs were not the big issue; it was the people who abused them. Alcohol was just as dangerous. Heck she had even tried marihuana once to help her relax and it wasn't so bad… well except for the munchies.

She took a quick peek at the junkie and he was still there eating microwave pizza. Her spot at least allowed her to do some reading, so she turned to look at the magazine in her hands and surprised herself watching semi-naked women in it. She smiled bemused.

"Guess Mika is rubbing off on me."

_She's been doing some rubbing alright. _

Raven chuckled to herself and just wished she could go back home and snuggle with her vampire. She knew she was becoming very needy but then again, who wouldn't with that wicked hot girlfriend.

But then her train of thought was interrupted. The junkie's companion began yelling hysterical.

"Somebody help!"

The guy was sprawled on the floor convulsing. Rae ran to his side and tried to get close to him.

"I'm a doctor." said nonchalantly as she kneeled beside the man.

She began examining him. He was entering a cardiac arrest.

"Call an ambulance!"

* * *

"So he just ate till he burst? Literally?" asked a bemused Changeling.

"Pretty much…" answered Raven finishing her report.

The Titans were gathered around the briefing table discussing their latest findings. Apparently there was a new drug in town with strange, hallucinogen effects.

"Are you sure he didn't have anything else besides pot that night?" asked her leader.

"As far as I'm concerned."

"Well he enters the pattern." confirmed Nightwing.

He had been investigating several strange occurrences related to the case. The Titan's leader placed the picture of the junkie beside others of more deceased victims due to mysterious behavior: a high class teen who shocked on her own vomit after trying to lose 20 pounds in one day (according to her last tweet), a doctor who tried to extract his own appendix, a successful business man who shot himself after trying to steal a museum art piece (which was actually donated by himself), amongst other known junkies.

"Man, maybe he just overdosed on marihuana." tried to reason Cyborg, everything they had was too random to make any real connection.

"No, Richard is right. Marihuana doesn't do that." explained Raven backing up her leader. "Besides the effect was wearing off in the guy I was tailing. He was having the munchies, they were just… amplified or something."

"What made you the expert on pot?" asked Gar a little confused changing back to human form. He had being playing with a pencil transformed as a seal.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems like somebody's been naughty." pushed the green teen.

"Raven?" Cyborg was incredulous at the mere thought of their controlled companion doing drugs.

"What?" asked the goth a little offended as she looked at everyone.

"You know we have a strict no-drugs policy in the tower; even if it's used for some magic stuff." clarified their leader shaken.

"Am not a pothead Richard… it was just once, I was 14 and living on the street… not yet a Titan." alleged the empath.

"Ok, I'm just worried Mika's influence might be affecting your moral standards." tried to justify her friend.

"Whatever." answered Raven not in the mood for an argument. "What are we going to do about the dead junkies on the streets?"

"We'll be doing recon at a new place in town. I've identified a few known dealers who seem to be regulars at this place."

Nightwing took the remote of the big screen and loaded the image of Jump's High Roller Casino. It was a very exclusive place. No lowlife criminal would go there, only the super powerful and connected.

"I thought you had already investigated that place." said Starfire remembering her boyfriend had refused to take her, even though she just loved the idea of hanging out in a long dress.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have…" corrected Raven "Kori bitched about it all night that even Mika bailed on us."

"Ok, how come I don't remember that?" asked Nightwing confused.

All Titans looked at each other and then back at the image of the casino on the screen.

"Guess we just hit the jackpot."

* * *

"Well… I didn't find any traces of any known drug on your system."

Richard Greyson was hooked to various monitors on the infirmary of Titan's Tower. Cyborg was running a full scan in case their leader had been drugged. Raven had also checked for any magical hex around him but found nothing.

"But you found something strange in my system?"

"Well… It shouldn't be there, although it's not entirely unknown. I found vampire blood." said the metal man.

"Well he has drank vampire blood before…" noted Starfire.

"Yes, but that was months ago. He should have burned it by now." explained Cyborg.

"I have not drank any blood lately… at least not willingly… or that I remember" said their leader a little paranoid "Rae… care to jump with a rational explanation any time now?"

Raven was concerned at this point. She knew that anything she said could and would be used against her girlfriend. Worst part was not that their leader distrusted Mika; was that sometimes she didn't entirely trusted her. All Titans were waiting for her to say something.

"Well… according to my most reliable source, vampires posses mind control… maybe you are under a vampire's mind control."

"What is your source? Mika?" asked Starfire.

"No… Dracula."

"Dracula? Girl that book also says they are repelled by garlic…" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yeah well, Mika also claims he is the only vampire worthy of the title, and he turns into wolves, and mist, and that kind of stuff. So maybe some things are real." justified Raven, after all, Mika had refused to let her in on all vampire secrets.

"Guess we are going to have to talk with our favorite resident vampire." said Nightwing back on business mode.

"Come on, there are other vampires in Jump city; some which we freed ourselves after they got cured from the zombie virus. You can't really believe my girlfriend is behind this!"

"Can't I?" asked their leader. He was well known for his dislike of her.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound wrong but… Mika is just too lazy to be a criminal mastermind."

Nightwing contemplated her words for a few minutes until he finally nodded. "…I'll give you that. Still, according to what you guys say, I went as Richard Greyson, not as Nightwing. Who else knows my secret identity amongst our resident vampires?"

"Caroline probably knows. I mean, she's Mika's twin. And we dated briefly." commented Changeling. "I might have mentioned it…" this got him a mad glare from their leader.

"There's also Dr. Katherine de Jaager." reminded Cyborg. "She had access to our record files, we gave her money for highly specialized chemical equipment, and Mika mentioned she wouldn't doubt backstabbing us if she had the chance."

"But she, like, saved my life dude." tried to defend Garfield.

"But not for free." remarked Starfire concerned they might have been supporting the creation of this new drug.

"I'll call Mika in for questioning, to see what she knows so we can get over with it."

"No." Nightwing stopped Raven from taking out her phone.

"What?"

"Am sorry to say this Raven, but I'm afraid that if Mika is not behind this, she might actually know what is going on. I mean, Katherine is her best friend, and Caroline her sister." Richard kept his hold on her wrist as he spoke to her. "Have you ever felt she might be hiding something from you?"

"I…" Raven rolled her eyes, but her friend looked at her with real concern till she softened. "Yes."

"Has she ever been to that casino?"

"She likes to gamble…" answered the goth Titan "meaning yes."

All the Titans looked worried and uncomfortable now. They didn't want to have to face the emotional turmoil of a heartbroken Raven again. Worst part was that Raven knew it, she could feel their emotions.

"Look, I know everything points towards her being guilty, but it's just like all the other times. Mika just has the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yes, she is morally ambiguous, but I doubt Mika would do something as ridiculously dangerous as distributing hallucinogens to the population. And I doubt Caroline would either."

"Yeah dude! I mean, she is a downright player who broke my heart alright. But she doesn't strike me as a criminal mastermind either." said Changeling trying to help.

"Well then we are going to have to gather evidence to prove it."

"You are going undercover then?" asked Raven.

"No… you are."

* * *

A tall slender woman walked in High Roller Casino. Her mink coat swayed with the movement of her hips catching lascivious eyes from the men around her, and jealous glares from the women.

_Raven: Ok I'm in. _

Raven was disguised with a new holo mechanism in the shape of a necklace; and with a little bit of magic, she reduced her heart rate so she could pass as a vampire. She was also wired with a microphone and a camera, so she could follow Richard's instructions, and in case she needed to talk to them, she had a telepathic connection with them.

_Nightwing: Try to grab the attention of whoever looks important. _

_Raven: The place is packed with politicians, actors, and businessmen… everyone looks important." s_he told her leader as she made her way across various game tables.

_Nightwing: Look for whoever is running the place or for anyone without a heartbeat._

_Raven: Easy for you to say… everyone looks like a potential vampire… especially the women." _

Raven just walked around aimlessly, mingling was not something she was good at.

_Raven: "I feel like a fool. Why did I have to come?" _

_Nightwing: You are the best candidate to pass successfully as vampire. _

_Raven: Right… I'll just go sit at the bar._

_Nightwing: No! Vampires never drink anything besides blood!_

"I know that. Relax."

Raven walked to a bar stool. She hated to admit that she actually enjoyed bars, just sitting there with a drink and looking at the people. That was something she had acquired from Mika. She said she would occasionally do that and talk to strangers.

"May I interest you in a drink ma'am?" said the bartender as he approached.

"No thanks…" answered the Titan politely.

"Not much of a drinker?" inquired the young man. He looked perky and optimistic.

"Not really."

"Well we have excellent entertainment: roulette, poker, bingo, and standup comedy show. Whatever suits your mood, we can get. Anything, you just have to ask." the guy had a charming personality. She guessed it was part of his job and excellent service was expected; especially when they could get such high tips from the patrons.

"I'm just here for the social scene."

"I see. Maybe I can offer you something else." kept pushing the bartender. "Something for more acquired tastes so you get in the social mood."

_Raven: Acquired taste? I've heard Mika use those exact words when offered food. _

_Nightwing: Maybe this guy can point us in the right direction._

_Changeling: Yeah dude, flirt with him! Bartenders always know everything!_

_Cyborg: She's supposed to be a high class businesswoman; she's not going to flirt with a bartender!" _

"What do you recommend? I just got in town." asked Raven trying to ignore the childish discussion of her friends in the background.

"Here for pleasure o business?"

"A little bit of both."

"Well I can recommend a Bloody Mary, a Red Daiquiri, or if not in the mood for alcohol I can fill a glass with fruit punch and we'll both pretend you are getting boozed." he gave her a charming smile. Strangely he reminded her of Mika. Maybe it was a vampire thing, although he didn't exactly strike her as dead, he looked flustered enough by the intense lights of the bar.

"No… I'll just… stay here for a while…"

"Looking for someone? A charming Prince maybe?"

Something in his tone made her think he was probably asking for something else. He had taken hold of her hand and was now slightly caressing her wrist. He could obviously feel her cold skin and lack of pulse.

"Maybe."

"Please follow me."

The bartender asked somebody else to take his place and then escorted her to the second floor, to the reserved VIP area. As she entered she noticed the lack of alcohol in the air. There was a poker and a pool table, and many leather sofas.

_Raven: I think we just stumbled in vampire central. _

It was not very crowded, but she knew some of those faces at the poker table from the zompire invasion. He sat her near the big window that overlooked the first floor and placed a crystal cup with a red liquid inside.

"I hope this is more of your liking."

_Cyborg: Is that what I think it is?_

She took the cup. She was afraid it might be blood, but if she didn't try it her disguise would go out the window. So she drank it.

_Changeling: Oh gross!_

_Starfire: That is most disgusting. Had you tried the blood before?_

_Raven: Only Mika's. But this one tastes weird… like it was in the fridge for too long._

"I know the taste is a little off, but good doc has been working on it." said a familiar voice to her right.

She turned to the source of the voice and almost chokes on her drink as she saw Mika approach her dressed in a black suit and satin red blouse.

_Nightwing: I knew it!_

_Starfire: Richard!_

Raven stood there speechless looking at her girlfriend. The vampire didn't recognize her at all, as she eyed her carefully. Raven face of shock, must have been interpreted as evident confusion, for the vampire apologized and presented herself.

"Am sorry, I have not introduced myself. I am Mikaela Silverfang: Jump's vampire Prince."

"Prince…"

_Nightwing: Silverfang? Is that her real last name? _

_Changeling: Dude! Is she like count Dracula or something?_

Raven had momentarily lost her ability of speech. Not only was she bombarded by the different comments of her friends through their telepathic connection, all her emotions where assaulting her as well. Her emoticlones yelled in her mindscape trying to make some sense of what she was supposed to be feeling.

"You look disappointed."

"No, I… it's a pleasure. I had been looking for you." said the Titan smiling and extending her hand, which Mika took and kissed gallantly.

"Nice to hear that." answered the vamp as she sat by her side.

_Has she always been such a flirt? _– asked Raven to herself.

"What do you mean doc's been working on it?" finally said the Titan trying to regain self control.

"Oh! Well you see here in Jump City we have really strict rules regarding hunting. You know, been a vigilante city we have to ensure our safety. That blood you just had is a special synthetic mix. You could say we preach a vegan lifestyle."

"Vegan? So this is like tofu?" Raven asked, actually relieved that at least she was keeping her word regarding that matter. Mika just smiled.

"Yes like tofu. But we also have the real stuff if you want; until doc fixes the taste we can't live solely of it."

"Not really hungry right now." answered the Titan politely. She really didn't want to try the real stuff.

"I see… I think I didn't catch your name."

"Amanda Romanof."

_Changeling: Romanof? Really?_

_Raven: That's the name our wise leader gave me. _

_Nightwing: Well, since you speak Rumanian I thought maybe it could be useful. _

"Lovely name; obviously not from around. So Amanda, what brings you to my territory?"

"I'm looking to do business." declared the disguised Titan.

"I see… heard there was a new Princedom and came looking for an opportunity at a big stake. Smart girl." smiled Mika taking a drink of her synthetic blood. "Not afraid of the Titans?"

"Are you?"

They remained in silence for a while analyzing each other, until Mika bursted out laughing.

"I like you. Let me show you around Elyseum."

Mika smiled charmingly. Raven felt light headed. She was very disturbed by the fact that her girlfriend was apparently in charge of the place, that she had been hiding this all along, and that she was shamelessly flirting with a strange girl she just met. Still she played her part and took Mika's hand as she guided her to other parts of the casino.

The second floor housed more poker rooms for private and exclusive sessions, a few luxury suites that could be rented for several hours, and small private bars with different bottles of red liquid. It was all the perfect setup for clandestine interactions.

"The bars in this floor have the vegan and the real stuff if you like; although we also provide donor service. That's the real purpose of the suites."

"Donor service?" asked Raven confused by Mika's explanation.

"Yes. If there is anyone you like down there." said the vamp as she looked down from the second floor balcony to where all the people were gambling. "We can get it for you for a reasonable price. Fees vary depending on level of difficulty of course."

Raven felt like she might faint any minute now.

_Nightwing: Is she really implying what I think?_

_Raven: I don't know but I really hope she's talking about sex and sperm._

_Nightwing: Raven I know this must be a big shock, but focus. We need evidence on the drugs. _

"You have a really interesting place here." commented the demoness. "Maybe we can do business."

"Business?" inquired the Prince with curiosity.

"Yes, I've always been in the laundry business."

"Yeah well, our staff pretty much washes their own uniforms… so maybe not."

"I didn't mean that kind of laundry." Raven smiled at her girlfriends attempt to be dense.

"I know…" admitted the vamp "Maybe I can connect you with one of my customers. Someone might be interested."

"I would rather do business with you." pressed the empath sensing rising hostility.

"That's nice; but won't do. Not that kind of business anyway." answered Mikaela in a harsher tone.

"And why not?"

"Luv, I might be immoral… but not illegal."

_Raven: Now that's a relief. _

_Nightwing: Still she might be hiding something, keep pushing, maybe she just doesn't trust you yet to let you in on the dirty stuff._

They said nothing afterwards and went back to sit at the main room in a very comfortable sofa. Mika seemed to drink a lot of the synthetic stuff, or at least Raven hoped it was the synthetic stuff.

"So Mika, what kind of business can I have with you?" she asked as she sensuously approached her and began playing with her hair in a flirty way.

_Nightwing: Rae, don't get so close! She might suspect something. We are trying to find if she's distributing drugs, not if she's cheating on you!_

_Raven: Might as well, since am already here. _

"Well, I don't know. What do you have in mind?" asked the vamp approaching her lips.

"I have a few ideas…" whispered the Titan in her ear as she caressed her tight.

"Yeah, I guess you do…" Mika caressed her hair and placed her hand on the back of her neck in an attempt to draw her closer. She seemed to be about to kiss her, but then closed on her ear to whisper "Too bad for you I don't fall easily for imposters."

After that she pressed a taser on her neck and zapped her. Raven fell to her arms and could only hear her friends shocked yelps in her mind.

"Luv, I am already taken… plus you shouldn't have breathed on my neck."

* * *

Raven was carried to the wine cellar in the basement of the casino. She was not really unconscious, but she wanted to know how far Mika would go to cover her secrets. Her friends were worried, and would have busted in if Rae had not stopped them.

_Raven: I'm ok. Let's see where she takes me. I'll send you telepathic images of our interaction. _

_Nightwing: Very well, but at the first sign of danger we barge in._

She was then tied to a chair and searched for hidden items. Caroline showed up. She helped Mika search her and they striped her of the microphone and camera. Mika then placed a bottle of pure alcohol under her nose and Raven winced at the smell.

"So you do breathe. You really thought you could fool me? I knew there was something odd with you. You could hide your pulse, but forgot to hide your hot blooded breath."

Mika paced in front of her. Raven remained silent.

"Told ya it was a matter of time before someone came looking for trouble." said the twin as she sat on top of a barrel.

"Not helping Caroline." Mika finally approached Raven and lifted her chin so she would look up to her. "So, tell me sweetheart, who do you work for? Huh? Is it the mafia?"

"Why would the mafia be coming for us? We are practically part of the family." quipped in Caroline.

_Nightwing: Heard that? They are part of the mafia!_

"Don't be an idiot. Only because we have Italian blood, doesn't mean we a free pass with the Italian mafia."

_Nightwing: Never mind. It was just Caroline being stupid. _

"Well then it could be the Italians or maybe the Russians, trying to grab a bite of our incomes and they sent a spy to see if we would be easy targets."

"Is that how it is luv? Were you sent as a tease to get money from us? Are humans so greedy that they don't suffice with the fact that we provide them with food, and drink, and entertainment, and easy women?"

"So you are saying you really don't do business with criminals?" clarified Raven.

"We don't discriminate good or bad, especially when the bad are our best costumers: mobsters, politicians, dealers, potheads, gamblers, hookers, we really don't care. Just you don't mess with my business." Mika stared deeply into her eyes, as if trying to penetrate her subconscious. Maybe she did have some kind of mind control, but for whatever reason, it just didn't work on the half demon. "So what is it that you want? What is it that you were looking for?"

When she received no answer she finally slapped her hard on the left cheek and yelled at her: "ANSWER ME!"

A slight streak of blood began flowing from the Titan's lip. Mika had really hit her hard and her head pounded from the strike.

_Starfire: That slugbarg!_

_Raven: I'm ok! It was nothing I can't take. _

"Look what you made me do… am not usually a hands on kind of person. But I am the Prince; I have to make an example so no one dare cross me. I hope you understand… is nothing personal." Mika then walked to her sister and leaned her head on her shoulder. She was obviously frustrated and the twin caressed her lovingly on the head.

"I really hate my job."

"I know… want me to deal with her?" asked Caroline sweetly.

"You really would do that for me?"

"Anything for you; I'll even clean afterwards." the twin said as she kissed her sister's forehead. Raven had never seen such close and intimate interaction between them.

"You don't mind?" asked Mika, suddenly turning all weak and fragile in her sister's embrace.

"She's a spy. She obviously has more blood on her hands than a newborn vamp. Besides, we both know how much you will whine if you break your vegan diet. I'll deal with it."

_Raven: Ugh, they are talking about killing me and Caroline has the nerve to make it sound so sweet and sisterly. What's up with that?_

_Changeling: Dude, they are vampires. Maybe they are into incest. _

_Raven: Ugh please! I'm not going to be able to take the image off my mind!_

_Nightwing: Ok guys focus; we still don't have much to pin on them. Don't let her go Raven. Try and make her talk more…_

"What if I work for the police?" blurted out Raven as she interrupted the twin's conversation.

"The police?" Mika regained her interest in her and walked back to her captive. "Luv, the place is packed with corrupt politicians. Why would the police come here?"

_Nightwing: She has a good point. The police would require a search warrant, and there is nothing to go on and get one. _

"What about the Titans? They are incorruptible."

"The Titans?" asked the vampire baffled.

"Yeah, I don't think you are so high and mighty to escape their law. Otherwise you wouldn't need so much precaution. You are afraid of them."

Mika backed up a little confused. She wasn't sure what her point was or where she was trying to get.

"Nice move, very intimidating I'll give you that. But I know you don't work for the Titans."

"Really? Why not?" asked Raven, trying to get her to keep talking. But all she got was a hearty laughter. For some reason, she seemed to find the idea really funny. Once she recovered she approached her and pressed her forehead to hers as she spoke.

"Luv, I have the Titans eating from the palm of my hand."

At that instant the wall burst open form a starbolt and the Titans barged in pointing their weapons. Mika didn't have time to react when she found herself restricted by shadow tendrils that emerged from the girl whom she had tied to the chair.

"You cocky bitch! You are going down!" yelled Nightwing in her ear as he withdrew special powered handcuffs to restrict her.

At that moment, the woman she called Amanda broke her restrains and rose from the chair. She pushed a button on her necklace to reveal the real Raven.

"Oh shit."

Raven's eyes went red. Mika began to panic, but before she could do anything the vampire felt coldness hit her hard on the head and the shadows engulf her in darkness.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Competition Part 1

**Chapter 2 – Competition: Part 1**

**_Author´s Notes:_**_ I got really interesting reviews on my last chapter. I guess it had the impact I was looking for. Be prepared for more drama, action, and madness. _

_The Chapter is originally way longer, so I decided to make you wait no more and give you the first part. I'll post the second as soon as it's finished._

_Hope you enjoy it. _

_Please Read and Review. _

* * *

_1 week later…_

Raven turned and tossed in bed. She had tried to go to sleep early for the sixth day in a row, but her body was just not giving in, and she was tired. She had been forcing herself out of bed at 9am to have breakfast with her teammates. At first they were surprised to see her, but didn't make any comments and just welcomed her to the table. They all had been extremely attentive to her, had made her tea in several occasions and even got her books whenever they came back from an outing from which she had refused to go with them. She really appreciated it, but it was beginning to annoy her.

The empath finally decided to stand up from bed; it was only 10pm after all. She walked around the room in boxers and a tank top, and finally decided to sit at her desk and turn on her laptop. Raven browsed a few music blogs bored as hell, until she couldn't take it any longer and took out a dvd from her drawer.

_You shouldn't do that…_ - warned Wisdom in her mindscape.

"I know." answered the Titan out loud. "I just can't help myself."

_What are you expecting to find?_

"Probably just some peace of mind." answered the empath.

She booted up the dvd and the screen began playing the images of the security tape of the containment cell; the date and time from a week ago.

As she watched the images unfolding before her eyes, Raven breathed in deep remembering all the emotions she felt during those tortuous hours.

…..

The image in the screen showed Mika wakening up handcuffed in the Titan's containment cell. Raven remembered reaching through her with her psychic connection and feeling her head head hurt and her mouth chalky. The bright lights of the room blinded the vampire momentarily, she squirmed as she opened her eyes and when she finally regained her focus she saw she was sitting at a table right in front the Titan's leader.

"Welcome back to reality. Guess you really can't keep awake during daylight."

"Richard, where am I." groaned the vampire trying to get a hold of the situation.

"You are detained for interrogation." answered him "And call me Nightwing."

"Dude chill. You don't have to get all official on me. We are pals."

"No we are not." declared the hero.

"Fine! Be that way."

They both sat in silence for some painful minutes. Either Nightwing was waiting for her to recover from the blow to the head Raven had given her, or he was expecting the vampire to take the initiative. Whatever the case, Mika finally got unnerved by the staring and the bright lights on her face.

"Ok, are you just going to keep me handcuffed here? Does it turn you on to have me subdued?"

Nightwing sighted and finally took out a pen and a manila folder.

"Fine, let's get over with this. Name?"

"Oh come on, you already know it..." answered a pissed off Mika.

"I'm kindly asking for your cooperation." said Nightwing in a harsh tone.

"…Mikaela Baskerville."

"Your real name?" asked Nightwing dubious.

"That's what my driver's license says."

"That's not the name you gave Raven at the casino." explained Richard "You called yourself Silverfang."

"That's my vampire last name... You know, like a status thing amongst our people. I used to hunt down werewolves, and you know they get killed with silver, and I have fangs… it's a word play."

"Right, very sweet." Nightwing scribbled down everything Mika said kind of annoyed "Are you the owner of the casino?"

"No... I just run the place." answered Mika "I'm like the manager."

"Who is the owner then?"

"Like you can't find out on your own…" Nightwing stood up and grabbed her head and pressed it hard against the table, getting a muffled groan from her. "Arrg!"

"Let me make myself clear. We just busted your ass in the worst possible way. Just come clean already so we can get over it."

"I could sue you for police abuse or whatever." said the vampire between muffled groans. He released her and sat down again. "Hey dude, if this is like an official stuff, don't I have the right of a lawyer?"

"Yes, if you where under arrest." stated the Titan "But I'm no cop. So you have the right to cooperate with the Titans before we bust your ass to the appropriate authorities."

"Alright whatever... What am I been charged with detective?"

"Well, why don't you tell me? After all, you have the Titans eating from the palm of your hand."

"Alright, look I know I have a big mouth... But I really thought I was talking to a Russian mafia spy who was looking to score some big cash." explained Mika regaining control of the situation. "You and I both know that whatever I said there will not hold on court for legal purposes."

Nightwing stared back at her. She was right. Technically they had nothing on her, not even to hold her for more than 24 hours for interrogation. Their conversation was then interrupted by the alarm of Titans Tower glaring all over.

"Doesn't that mean there is trouble?"

"Guess you are saved by the bell, we will continue our conversation when we get back,"

…..

Raven saw as Richard left the room and Mika was left there alone under the heat of the bright lights on top of her. She just closed her eyes and hung her head down. The vampire looked in very bad shape. Then the lights went off and Mika sighted.

"Thank god that fucker turned it off."

Raven knew that was not Nightwing. She had turned off the lights when the other Titans had left. She had stayed behind that day. Their leader considered it wasn't wise to take Raven out on the battlefield since her powers are fueled by emotion. She didn't like it, but he was right.

The empath watched for a few seconds the image of Mika in the dark room, just as she had watched it that day through the security monitors in the common room. And even though she was mad at the vampire, she couldn't help but pity the other girl. Nightwing knew perfectly well the effect those lights had on her, he was subtly torturing Mika. What she had done, he was taking it personal.

The Titans had faced Mumbo that day. Criminally insane was his usual condition, but apparently he too had been under the effects of the new drug. So when the Titan's leader had come back to the tower, he had been royally pissed off.

Mika's limp body had remained tied to the chair in the containment cell for several hours until Richard Greyson finally came in. So Raven fast tracked the tape to the desired point, and watched their interaction again.

…..

He was tired from battle and hadn't slept for more than 24 hours. So he came in and sat in front of the vampire maskless and caffeinated. She was still sleeping so he slapped her lightly on the face.

"Hey wake up. I'm not done with you."

"How did it go? Did you guys got home alright?" asked the vampire sleepily.

"Why do you care?"

"I care about what happens to my girlfriend, jackass… I also care what happens to the other Titans; they are her family, so as shocking as it sounds I even care about what happens to you."

"Yeah you care so much about me you erased my memories to cover up your little secrets from your girlfriend." recriminated the Titan.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, you left me no choice." apologized Mika in a shushed tone "Nobody is supposed to know about Elyseum."

"Elyseum? Vampire central you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Where you are the Prince?" he waited till Mika nodded "What does that mean anyway?"

"It's a status thing, the name is not important. It's just that there are about a dozen vamps running around the city. Somebody had to take charge."

"And that's you? Why?" inquired Richard.

"Because I'm the eldest... And please don't ask how old I am!"

"Fine. Considering we live in America and we have freedom of association, I see no crime in a hangout of vampires. The blood you have there might break a few sanitation laws but that is not under the Titan's jurisdiction. As disgusting as it is, we cannot make a case against you for the _donor service_ you provide your undead costumers, for there are no complaints from anyone. And being a liar and a cheat to your girlfriend is not a crime either, so let's just cut right to the point."

"Ok, so if this is not about the blood or Raven… why the hell am I here?" asked Mika a little confused.

"Are you the manufacturer or is the casino just a distribution point?" asked Nightwing in a serious tone.

"What?"

"Don't play dense, answer me."

"Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about." answered the vampire more and more confused.

Richard took out a little remote control and turned a knob that made the lights in the room shine brighter. Mika groaned from the pain. After a few seconds he lowered the intensity to a more bearable point so the vampire could speak again.

"Now tell me about the drugs."

"Drugs? Wait... You think I'm a dealer?" asked Mikaela flabbergasted "That's what this is all about?"

"Dangerous hallucinogens are being distributed to the population. Many of the recent victims are known stoners. Your casino is frequently visited by known criminal associations, especially by suspected drug dealers. You are planning to tell me you have no idea about this?" implied Nightwing.

"No! I know I'm not exactly an angel, but I'm not a dealer! You can check my place; you will find no drugs anywhere!"

"You are not expecting me to believe there are no drugs in there?"

"Yeah, probably somebody sells their pot on our bathroom. But just like in any catholic school's bathroom. You really believe I'm such a scumbag criminal?" yelped Mika.

"Well, you tell me... What kind of criminal are you?"

"I might be immoral... but not illegal." said the vampire with dignity. "You won't find anything dirty about my establishment. Check my books; the only dirty things in there are the rotten humans that drop their money on my wallet."

"Still, your place is packed with criminals. You must know something." pushed the Titan.

"Dude, you said it yourself, I hang around criminals. If there was a new drug in town I would have heard about it. But no one is talking about it, because there is no new drug making people crazy. And if there is, it's not been sold at my casino! So you can shove that stick further up your ass, 'cause am not giving you the satisfaction of bringing me down!"

Nightwing finally had it, and threw the coffee cup in his hand to the nearest wall.

"You think this is easy for me!? You think I enjoy this!?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. My best friend is suffering. And I have to come and deal with your mess on all kind of levels! Just let us get over with this, to make it less painful for both of us."

"Kiss my undead ass." answered Mikaela defiant.

They stood there in a glaring contest for a few minutes. Neither moved a muscle, but it seemed like they were finally cooling down. Finally, Mika broke the silence.

"If we are done, can I speak with my girlfriend?"

"You are not good for Raven."

"And who do you think is good for Raven? You?" questioned the vampire mad "Is that why you get so pissed off at me as if I had stolen her from you? Don't you have enough with Starfire that you want all the girls in the tower for yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh come on! Don't play the offended one. The way you jealously protect Raven, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. Don't you think I haven't noticed? You literally went to hell and back just for her."

"I would do that for any of my teammates." answered Richard with a stern glare. "And we are not talking about me. The problem right now is not me… it's you."

"Right. Whatever dude."

Raven finally opened the door and walked inside the room. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Just let her go." asked the empath of her leader. "The police found nothing illegal at the casino. It's just a place where scumbags hang, but there was nothing more. We can't hold her here."

"Then why did she erase my memory?" asked the masked vigilante still outraged.

"Like I said, nobody was supposed to know about the existence of Elyseum." answered the vamp.

"She was doing nothing illegal, she was just been an asshole… again."

Raven looked at Richard straight in the eyes. He softened a little after watching her beg him with his eyes. She just wanted to get over this as fast as she could. So Richard approached the vampire and removed her handcuffs. Mika finally stood from the chair and approached Raven with an apologetic look on her face.

"Rae I..."

"Just go." interrupted the empath.

"But we have to talk..." objected Mika trying to break the walls she could feel her girlfriend had raised between them.

"Now you want to talk?"

"Look, I know I screwed up bad, but I love you and you love me, and I know we can work things out." remarked the vampire.

"I'm not so sure about that." answered Raven in a week voice. It sounded like she might cry in any moment.

"Hey, I know it seems rough, but we'll work it out." said Mika putting her hands on Raven's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Not the situation..." explained the Titan unable to look at her in the eyes. "I don't know if I love you..."

"Wait... What!?"

"How can I love someone I don't really know Mikaela?" asked Rae finally looking at her eyes "If that's even your real name..."

"You can't be serious. You do know me Rae!"

"Come to think of it, I don't know your real name, or your birth date, or where are you from... I didn't know you have Italian blood. I found out you have a twin by accident. I didn't know you could erase memories, have you erased mine?"

"What NO! I would never do that!" defended Mika waving her hands for emphasis.

"Please just go... I can't see you right now." asked Raven in a pained tone.

"Ok, we'll talk when you are feeling better."

"No, I don't want to see you again."

…..

After that the image just cuts. She had been so upset that she blew out the cameras and the table with her powers.

Raven just stood there watching the black screen. And just like all the other days she had watched it, she was very confused by all the different emotions bubbling inside her. She loved the vampire; she was her first in many ways. When she thought nobody would be able to make her feel the way she did, Mika proved her wrong. But how could she forgive her. She was very pained by Mika's betrayal of her trust.

_What are you so worried about?_ – asked Wisdom in her.

"What if I never find anybody else that likes me for whom I really am?"

_Maybe somebody else already likes you. _

Raven rewind the tape just before she entered the room. Mika had never liked Richard, and Richard had never liked Mika, and on some level she felt their rivalry had to do with something more than just moral standards.

_Why don't you just ask him?_

"I couldn't do that. He is with Starfire… and she's my best friend. Besides I'm gay, what good would it do to know anyway?"

At that moment her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She stood there frozen, feeling guilty. As if suddenly whoever was behind the door could read her mind and know what she was doing in there. She remained silent until more knocking could be heard.

"Hey Rae, are you there?" came the voice of Beast Boy through the other side of the door.

"Where else would I be?" answered the empath relaxing.

"ehm I was wondering if like, you want to go out or something."

"Gar, I'm really not in the mood."

"Listen Rae, I know you are a little heartbroken, but maybe I can help. At least let me in. I don't really like talking to the door."

Raven was as a matter of fact heartbroken, but she didn't like to be reminded of it every ten minutes, so she opened the door a little pissed off.

"Woow Rae!" BB pushed his hands in front of himself as if trying to cover his sight with them. "Okay, clothes!"

"Oh come on, you've seen me in worst." said Raven as she walked to the closet and took out some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Whatever happened to the shy girl we met 6 years ago?" asked her green friend in shock.

"Grew up."

"Yeah, I can see that."

She finished dressing up quickly and turned to look at him standing in the middle of the room just staring, unsure of what to do now. Probably his teenage hormones had rendered his brain unable to process anything else.

"So, are you going to just stay there drooling or are you going to say something interesting?"

"… uuhmm…. there's this DJ playing tonight; thought you might like to go." mentioned Gar as he pointed to a flyer in his hand.

"What if I had planned to sleep early?"

"Pff come on, the mistress of darkness sleeping early? Besides, if I keep you up late maybe you won't nuke breakfast tomorrow." replied Gar.

"Gee thanks for being so understanding of my pain." answered Rae sarcastically.

"Hey, figured out that since everyone pities you so much, you are probably tired of it."

"Sometimes its scary how much you know me." whined Raven.

"Come on, you are already dressed up so let's go." said Gar holding her hand and pulling her up from the bed. "At least come with me so I don't feel like a total looser going on my own. I know I'm not exactly a charming Prince, I'm more like a toad really, but with a hot chick on my arm I might just feel like a real hero."

"You think am hot?" asked Raven a little taken aback.

"Rae… you are wicked hot." said Changeling with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Fine, let's go." said Raven a little flustered allowing him to take her away holding her hand. As they walked down the hall the only voice heard was that of BB trying to make Raven laugh.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Competition Part 2

**Chapter 3 – Competition: Part 2**

Finally! This chapter was way longer than I expected. Be warned, there is lots of madness, and it's only the beginning. Enjoy!

Please RnR.

* * *

"Ok is time to rise and shine." called Caroline loudly as she opened the curtains of Mika's bedroom window letting the moon and city lights wash over the dark room.

"I'm not really in the mood sis."

"Well I can't keep dealing with your shit. So pull yourself up, it's time to start facing the world again." said the vamp as she tried to remove the bedcovers off her sister, but getting only a growl in response. "Ok, so you got dumped. There are other fish in the sea you know."

"Every girl I've ever loved becomes repulsed by the real me. I don't know why I even bother." whined Mika depressed.

"I love you. And I like you just the way you are." answered her twin disheartened.

"Yeah but you are my sister. And you are worst than me, so…"

"Oh you see, you are already been all bitchy, so you are starting to feel better with my company. Let's go." Caroline finally threw away the covers and tried to make Mika stand up, but her sister refused. So she grabbed her from her kitty pajamas, lifted her from the bed and headed immediately to the bathroom. "You are going to regret not cooperating."

Mika looked at her twin confused, until Caroline released her on the bathtub filled with cold water.

"Holly shit!"

"Told ya you would regret it."

* * *

After Mika dried from her unexpected bath, the vampires headed to a local night club. They decided to try a new place. The lights were dim, the DJ was a really cool Asian girl and the place smelled of alcohol and sweaty, warm blooded humans. Caroline smiled and took her sister's hand and headed directly to the stairs leading to the VIP area. The place was reserved for the VIP people, and they were not in the list, but their natural vampire charm eventually worked up the security at the door and they were allowed entrance. Caroline knew how to get what she wanted.

They stood by the balcony overlooking the dance floor, Mika looked uninterested so her sister approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, enjoy yourself! After all, our little lesbian twincest act got us the best seats in the house." added Caroline winking at her.

Mika rolled her eyes. Her sister loved to live large, and if she had to pinch her butt cheek to get in the VIP, she would never stop to think it out for a minute.

"Come on, cheer up. We are here to hunt!" beamed Caroline.

"I don't do that…" replied Mika.

"You are not going out with Raven anymore, why even bother trying to be a prude. Come on, just pick someone, anyone." pleaded her sister.

Mika turned her eyes down to the dance floor, and then to the tables by the bar. That's when she saw them. Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, Changeling and Raven's secret identities, were sitting at the bar chatting up. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud music, and she could barely see them over the smoke of cigarettes and those stupid fog machines the DJ had brought with her, but Rachel was smiling softly as he placed his arm around her shoulders. He was flirting with his girl, and she was letting him.

Mika felt her blood start to boil up. She had actually considered BB to be her friend, but barely a week had passed and he had the nerve to make a move on her girl. She quickly made her way down the stairs. Caroline called after her confused by the sudden rush. But Mika didn't stop to listen. The vampire finally reached them, she was behind them and they didn't seem to notice her there, so she took Gar's shoulder to turn him around and face her.

"Get your paws off my girl you filthy dog!" yelled the vampire throwing Garfield to one side. He stumbled to the floor.

"Mika! What are you doing?" scolded Raven as she turned around in shock.

"Who are you calling filthy? Last time I checked you were the one hanging out with the trash!" snarled Gar as he stood up from the ground "And if you didn't get the memo, she's not your girl anymore!"

"But neither is she yours for the taking!" stated the vampire pushing him again.

Gar growled and pushed her back throwing her over a table breaking several glasses in the process. Mika quickly recovered and jumped over him making them both roll on the ground struggling. Both of them where evenly matched in strength and they soon attracted an audience. And as the music boomed loudly in the background and the cheers of the club goers incited them to fight harder and harder, Raven just stood there frozen. She couldn't exactly use her powers in public, and for a moment she thought about separating them with her arms, but she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't… you'll get hurt if you try to get between them." warned Caroline stopping her from moving "Besides, I think they are going to need us to get out of this one."

Raven looked at the vampire confused, but then turned to look back at her friends, and they were been separated by two cops that immediately took out a pair of handcuffs. Gar stopped fighting immediately; after all, he was a law enforcer himself, and went peacefully with the authorities. Mika resisted a little but finally gave in as well.

"Great. Just what I needed." sighted Raven.

* * *

A few hours later Raven and Caroline were sitting in the waiting room of the local police station. It had taken a few calls to get them out, considering neither Mika nor Gar had a real record on the system, but they finally managed to "explain" their special situation. Now they were just waiting for all the paperwork to get processed so they could be released.

"All this time I thought Mika would be the one bailing me out of jail for something stupid." said Caroline breaking the silence "On the bright side, you must be feeling really good with yourself right now."

"Why would I feel good?" asked Raven confused "We are sitting at a police station waiting for my teammate and your sister to be released for bar fighting."

"Yeah well… they were fighting over you; both off them. Wish I had ever stirred so much passion in Gar to fight like that for me."

"You broke his heart after the meds left his system and he went back to look green, and you have the nerve to say that?" accused the Titan outraged.

"I didn't break up with him for being green!" objected the vampire.

"Right!"

"I broke up with him because he's too good for me… I could never go vegan like Mika. He always tried to get me into that tofu stuff, but I just can't take it. When he figured out he cannot change me, he would just have eventually gotten repulsed by me. He deserves better." explained Caroline looking at Raven with sadness in her voice. "Besides, I don't think he liked me so much, he didn't say anything about it… he just accepted it. He even ran into me at a bar once while I was hunting, he saw me with a guy, and all he did was turn around and leave the place. I would have found it really sweet if he had punched the guy in the face and have him arrested over it. You are lucky."

Raven was a little shocked at the vampire's admission. On one part she felt sympathy for Caroline; she sounded sad and disappointed over her last relationship. On the other hand, she had never considered herself somebody worth fighting for.

"You always give the impression of being the shallow twin, but then you open your mouth and make me think there is probably more to it."

"Oh I am shallow. I like money, prestige, luxury, power. Mika does too; I'm just more honest about It." conceded the vampire.

"Yeah, Mika has a problem with honesty apparently." recalled Raven, remembering what the source of all her problems was. Caroline looked back at her mirroring her disappointment.

"Mika is still vegan you know. And she loves you, as you saw from her pathetic display of macho superiority."

"I know… that's not the problem." explained the empath "She could just have told me."

"I know… but she's stupid that way. She didn't exactly inherit the brains, just the looks."

Their conversation was then interrupted by a police officer who walked into the room, Mika and Gar following after him. They were bruised and disheveled form their previous fight, and eyed each other menacingly.

As soon as the police officer left, Gar positioned himself by Raven's side and placed his arm around her shoulders protectively. Mika glared at him and tried to approach them but Caroline took her by the arm, stopping her. The four of them stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute, until Mika regained her poise and spoke loudly.

"Rachel can we talk?"

"Not right now." answered the empath softly. The tension in the air was cutting through her empathic connection.

"But sometime soon?" implored her ex.

"Maybe… sometime… not right now." muttered Rae.

Mika was then grabbed away by her twin, the sun would be coming up anytime now and they had to rush home. Gar and Rachel looked at them walk away and then headed home in silence.

* * *

All the way to the Tower Changeling said nothing. Raven found it strange; she thought he would be boasting about how he had kicked Mika's ass and how he was the one walking home with a pretty girl by his arm. But he said nothing; he just looked out to the horizon. She even though maybe he was growing up… or that Mika had hit him real hard in the head. Whatever it was, they finally reached their destination and he walked the empath to her room. They stood there in silence for a while.

"Well it was an interesting night." teased Raven trying to lighten up the mood.

"Rae… I…" Gar stopped what he was saying and just looked down the floor.

"What? Are you going to say something interesting or just going to stay there looking like an idiot?"

He turned to look back at her with his doe green eyes. Gar grabbed her left shoulder with one hand and removed a rebel strand of hair from her face with the other. The half demoness froze in place as he softly approached her and caressed her lips with his, asking for entrance. As soon as Raven parted her lips a little he assaulted her with a deep, scorching kiss. She could feel he was pouring all his emotion into it, and it was not unpleasant; but Rae was just not getting warm, fuzzy feelings from it. After a while they separated; Gar look flustered.

"May I come in?" asked the green teen hopefully as he looked at her in the eyes. The question suddenly hit Raven, and she realized the madness of his request.

"Gar I can't… It's not you. I'm just not like that."

Raven did not wait for him to answer and quickly entered her room. As she closed the door, she leaned her head on it; waiting till she heard Gar walk away. As soon as his footsteps disappeared around the corner, she released her breath which she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her emotions yelled inside her mindscape, thankfully she was wearing her magic restrain necklace, or something would have blown up by now.

The dark Titan sat on her bed and began playing with the necklace between her fingers. It had been a gift from Mika. Ironically, the only thing preventing her from having a magic meltdown came from the source of it.

"What am I doing?" wondered Raven out loud.

She had not slept at all, and she was tired. But her mind was a disaster, so she decided to meditate instead. And as she repeated over and over her mantra, the voices of her emoticlones slowly faded away, and her consciousness reached out to Nevermore.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and she was welcomed by the pleasant sight of Love's Cottage and the melodic sound of what she named "Arella's Tune" on the piano. It wasn't exactly the place she had aimed for, she had expected to ask Wisdom for advice, but Rae could only guess this was the place her heart needed her to be at.

She walked inside and the music stopped as the purple robed emoticlone welcomed her.

"Hey Rae, nice of you to come by." purred Love with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Hey Love." Raven was taken aback; she expected that side of her personality to be a little heartbroken at most. "How are you?"

"Had being feeling a little down lately… although I must say, last night's events got me in a better mood." replied Love grinning.

"Yeah… what was all that about?"

"Don't you see? They desire us; both of them." remarked her purple robed self a little too cheerful.

"That's insane. I'm not even that attractive." whined the Titan with pessimism.

"Well, love and lust lack any reason." replied Love as she played with the Titan's hair.

Raven shushed her away and walked to the window. The landscape was just like her mother's home, except that instead of doves by the lakeside, there were black ravens. She took in the sight and breathed deeply before asking again.

"Should I have let him into my room? I mean, it was nice I guess… he was really nice to me." recalled Raven.

"Well, you love him… but you are not in love with him." affirmed the emoticlone "Even though I wouldn't have bitched about us getting a good rebound sex, I don't think Wisdom would have let us live in peace with it considering we live together."

"Strangely I liked to see him drool over me." admitted the empath blushing. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing… it just means that we like attention. We are sexual creatures, we are half human, half demon; what did you expect?"

"Still, I don't think I could just sleep with someone I don't really love." concluded Raven.

Love approached her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why don't you forgive the one you do love? Our heart skipped a beat when you heard Mika's voice last night." noted her purple self.

"How can I forgive her? She's a liar and a crook."

"We like them bad… is that so wrong?" wondered her emoticlone.

"It should be."

Raven sat at the table and hung her head on her arms. Love said nothing and just began playing again, this time a different song. Raven couldn't help remember last time she heard that song. Mika had gotten a piano at her new loft after seeing Raven stare several times at one in a store. When they walked in that night, Mika had immediately taken her hand and sat them both in front of it.

_Do you know how to play it?_ – had asked the vamp.

_Not really… although Love knows one song… _

_Love?_

_Yeah, you've met her… the purple one._ – had answered the empath.

_Ah yes… the passionate one… well let's teach Love a new song, shall we? _

Raven remembered that night, Mika had not just played the piano for her, she had fucked her almost senseless till sunrise. As she heard Love play that same song, the images of their love making made their way to her mind: Mika riding her leg on the couch as she softly bit her neck and pinched her nipples, Mika laying her in the bed and playing with her clit, Mika eating her up, Mika kneeling her on the bed and fucking her hard.

The Titan's breath quickened. She was getting very aroused, and a warm, fuzzy feeling was spreading from her inner tights. Raven could take it no more and suddenly stood up and took her emoticlone's hand, preventing her from playing more. Love turned to her with puzzled eyes.

"I need a little love." was the only response she could give her. She then sat by her side and took her by the chin. And in one swift move they were kissing.

Raven felt Love assault her tongue passionately as loving hands caressed her back and played with her hair. Raven roamed her emoticlone's body as well, tracing the curve of her chest and desperately moving her clothes aside.

"What are we doing?" gasped Love between kisses.

"Masturbating."

* * *

Raven woke up naked in her bed. Her emotions were very quiet today, which she greatly appreciated for her mind was cloudy, and her head hurt as if she had a terrible hangover (probably a mixture of the alcohol, her trip to the police, and her unusual masturbation). It was almost dinner time; she had slept the whole day.

The empath stood up and ignored the clothes scattered all around, for she headed directly to the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower, and as the water fell over her head, last night's madness was slowly washed away.

After drying up, Raven headed to the kitchen. Everyone was there, except for Gar. When they saw her they stopped their conversation, and softly greeted her.

"Hello friend Raven, did you rest pleasantly?" asked Starfire timidly, hoping her friend was in a good mood to answer.

"Yes Star." was the only response she got from her goth friend. Everyone watched as she poured cereal and milk in a bowl, ready to have breakfast at dinner.

"So what happened last night exactly?" inquired Nightwing after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why you called in the middle of the night asking for money to bail Garfield out of jail?" insisted their leader.

"Oh that. Hasn't he told you? Don't tell me he hasn't woken up yet." asked Raven.

"He's been in his room playing videogames all day, and has not wanted to come out. The little I heard him say was: _she turned me down; I'll just do what I'm actually good at_. And then closed the door." explained Cyborg "Man, he hasn't really moved on after Caroline dumped him for being green."

"He wasn't talking about Caroline." replied Raven as she devoured a bowl of cheerios faster than they had ever seen her,

"Rae, are you hangover?" asked Nightwing surprised. Passing her the cereal box so she could serve another bowl.

"After last night's madness… probably." conceded the empath.

"Why friend Raven, what happened last night?" pushed on Starfire.

"Well… BB and I went to a club last night, and we ran into Mika and Caroline."

"Uh oh." worried Cyborg.

"Then Mika and Gar got into a fight and both got arrested. We got them out and came back home." explained nonchalantly the empath.

"Why did they fight exactly, and why is he so gloomy right now?" asked Richard a little confused.

"Well, he was really sweet the whole night, very gallant, and Mika didn't like that; so they kind of got a little… territorial; both of them." Raven blushed as her friends stared at her, finally getting that she was the source of their dispute. "Then he walked me to my room, he caressed my face, and kissed me… and tried to get me in bed…"

Richard, Kory and Victor looked at her open mouthed, as she explained so casually last night's occurrences.

"So you two are…?" suggested Cyborg trying to make sense.

"So after that kiss I realized I am really, really, REALLY gay…" emphasized Raven.

Everyone nodded and they were unsure of what else to ask her.

"Well I guess videogames it's his way of coping with heartbreak." commented the metal man breaking the uncomfortable silence.

At that moment the alarm at Titan's Tower rang loudly. Raven covered her ears with her hands; the noise was drilling through her skull. Nightwing stood up from his chair and turned on the big screen to see Main Street assaulted by punks with clubs and chains.

"Titan's there is trouble." remarked their leader. "Rae, are you alright to battle?"

"Yeah I'm fine." answered the empath lifting her hood to cover her face.

They were about to rush to the T-Car, but then noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Gar?" inquired Richard a little pissed. "Is he still in his room moping?

"I'll go get him." offered Cy.

* * *

"Hey man, I know last night was a little disappointing, but there is trouble, let's go." called Cyborg opening Gar's door. His room was a war zone, with dirty clothes scattered all around and pizza boxes piling in different places. On the far end, sitting on the floor infront of his gamestation was the green teen.

"I can't go." stated Changeling.

"Why?"

"Don't you see? I'm playing Pocket Plants! I can't leave until I harvest the 718 of them! I gotta plant them all!" yelped Gar excited.

"Dude, that's insane. Let's go, there's trouble."

"I'll be with you once I get all of them. First I have to be the very best, like no one ever was!"

His other team members approached as he was saying this last part, and they looked at each other with evident confusion.

"What's up with him? Was he acting weird last night?" asked Nightwing to Raven.

"He got arrested and then tried to get into my bed, does that count as weird?" replied the empath.

"Alright, we can't worry about him right now. We have a city to save."

At their leaders command, the Titans leave him behind; not without looking back at him with worried expressions and an impending feeling of doom in their guts.

* * *

Mika is watching the TV as Caroline walks in. Screams and explosions invade the living room as the camera rolls over a devastated zone.

"I don't think you should be watching zombie movies. They give you nightmares since your little adventure with Richard in Pentex."

"It's not a movie… it's the news report."

The vampires watch as people run around escaping from tugs breaking havoc in the city. The news reporter stands at a reasonable distance.

_Madness has taken over Jump. Common citizens have taken over the streets to break havoc for no apparent reason. The police have not been successful in controlling the situation; adding only more violence to the chaos as they throw tear grenades and try to hose down the revolt._

The camera shows police officers fighting off the masses; until the reporter turns at the loud roar of the Nightcycle breaking in through the hoards of people.

_And here come the Titans! _

The Titans appear on the screen, and quickly disperse to try and contain the situation.

"Changeling is not with the team…" noted Caroline.

"Yeah, you think he might be hurt from our little fight?" wondered the vampire prince.

"I don't think so; the guy is a real animal."

"Ugh, please." replied Mika grossed "I don't want to remember you shagged him."

"Sorry." apologized her sister "The Titans seem to be having a hard time with one member short, though."

"Maybe they don't want to hurt them, I mean, those people are not criminals; they just seem to be high or something."

"You think they are high with that new drug Nightwing accused you of selling?" guessed her sister.

"I don't know, but they are too many. The Titan's can't deal with them all, I'm going to help." stated Mika as she quickly stood up from the couch.

"Don't." argued Caroline grabbing her arm "If he sees you on TV again he's gonna have your neck for dinner."

"I don't care. My girl needs me."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. Just let her go."

Mika looked at her twin real pissed and yank her arm away from her grip. Then grabbed her jacket and her keys and left the apartment.

"Arg! You are going to get us both killed!" yelled Caroline after her, as she too stood up and followed her twin out of the building.

* * *

Raven was overwhelmed. Her empathic powers were picking up the crazy mob emotions: paranoia, rage, depression, excitement, lust, greed, desperation. They were all obviously suffering strong hallucinations.

She saw Starfire trying to save several teens from jumping off a rooftop. The empath felt their excitement for getting to the other side, without realizing they were jumping to their deaths. Had it not being for the Tamaranean princes, at least 3 of them would have already broken their necks.

Robin was dealing with a bunch of tugs armed with machetes, clubs and metal chains; they were destroying everything in their path as they attacked invisible opponents which they claimed were aliens coming to conquer the Earth. He was trying to immobilize them without hurting them, but they were too many for the young vigilante and the police force had apparently being caught up in the madness and were brutally beating up the fallen ones.

Cyborg, for his part was chasing a maniac in a motorcycle that was throwing flares at houses and stores, setting them on fire. People ran in panic as they left their heavens in search for somewhere safe, away from the fire and the armed lunatics trying to defend the Earth from a nonexistent invasion.

And all this panic and madness thundered in Raven's head. She felt she might vomit from the pain. So she levitated up a nearby building trying to get as far away from it as she could. Then, maybe, she could be able to help her friends. But as she was reaching the top her vision blurred, she was exhausted and began falling fast to the ground.

Raven knew her teammates wouldn't get fast enough to save her. She knew they had their hands full right now, and they needed help as well. She knew a fall from that height would kill her, or at least break several bones; but she just couldn´t gather enough strength to snap out of the emotional turmoil hammering her brain.

As the ground got closer and closer, she closed her eyes preparing for the impact. But before Raven could hit the pavement, she felt herself suddenly being carried away. All she could hear was the flapping of wings and for a moment, thought perhaps Changeling had come to their aid; but as she opened her eyes the empath was met with a beautiful woman with angel wings that carried her in her arms.

"It's ok gorgeous. I got you. I'll make everything better now."

Raven saw the angel wink at her and then sprinkle dust on everyone on the ground. The Titan felt the different emotions of the people fade one by one as everyone fell asleep, and dropped deep in slumber where they stood. She was confused and relieved at the same time, for she was unsure of what to make of the woman's actions. Even her friends had fallen under her sleeping spell.

Then the angel carried her up a tall building and placed her firmly on her feet. Raven stood there marveled at the woman. She was tall and slender, with thin lips, small nose and snow white skin. Her long silver hair waved in the wind, and her golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

The angel smiled at her and took her by the hand and kissed her brow. That sweet touch made all the pain vanish, and Raven was overwhelmed by a feeling of happiness. And as much as she tried to contain it, she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Mika watched the interaction between Raven and the angel. She had arrived just in time to see her lover falling, and then being carried away by the angelic creature that put everyone to sleep. The angel dust didn't seem to affect the vampires, so she and Caroline looked up at them as everyone fell to the ground. And as the angel kissed Raven's brow and her ex girlfriend smiled back, she felt her heart tug in her chest.

"Everything's over. Let's go before they see us." called her twin as she took her hand. Mika just followed her in silence not taking her eyes off the pair in the rooftop, wondering if she was now faced with some real competition.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
